


Being Careful

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Buying condoms, F/F, just a silly idea i had, trans girl yohane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Yohane and You need to get some condoms, but actually doing that is proving difficult.





	Being Careful

Two school idols stood outside the store, arguing. One of them had short ashy hair, and the other long black hair with a bun on the side. Watanabe You and Tsushima Yohane.

"Do we really have to do this? I mean, I'm fine with you going without a condom," You whined.

"Yes! We do! Yohane is a fallen angel. She can't risk impregnating a mere mortal," Yohane maintained her flair for the dramatic even now. When she saw that You wasn't buying it, she said, "I'm too young to be a mom!"

"I am too, but like what are the odds? You take like HRT, right? Doesn't that help?" At this point, You was looking for any way out of having to go into the store for this, but the glare Yohane was giving her was almost as scary as the thought of someone seeing her buying condoms.

"It does, but there's still a risk. Do you want to be the one telling Dia that I got you pregnant? Do you want to be the one who has to tell Ruby where babies come from?" Yohane asked. She had a point, at least regarding Dia. You was pretty sure their senpai's shriek of indignity at such news would shatter every window in the school.

"Fine, I got it already. Will you at least come in with me?" You asked, taking Yohane by the hand.

Yohane followed without complaint, tho she couldn't help commenting, "If it gets too embarrassing, just pretend you're buying a uniform for my dick."

Actually buying the condoms was uneventful, other than the cashier clearly not being able to piece together why two cute girls would need a box of condoms. They both heaved a sigh of relief on stepping back out of the store.

"Since you mentioned it, what if I made a cute little maid uniform for your little Yoko down there?" You thought she might be pushing her luck, but if Yohane was going to bring up her uniform fetish it was only fair she get some revenge.

Yohane stopped in her tracks. "I honestly can't decide if I'm more upset at you for suggesting that or for deciding to give my dick a name, but I swear to Lucifer that if you do it again I'm filing for divorce."


End file.
